Unexpected Changes
by melly96
Summary: What happens when you mix Alvin Seville with one of Simon's experiments. Warning this fanfic contains a cute baby chipmunk read at your own risk. Please Read and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so here's my new story. This is the first chapter, sorry it's isn't very long. I promise the next chapter will be longer as long as you guys promise to review ;)

Tell me what you think

* * *

 **Unexpected Changes**

Dave stared into the mirror grumbling to himself which wasn't typical but today he had more reason too. He'd found a grey hair. Upon further examination of his face he found faint wrinkles around his eyes " it must be these late nights at the studio either that or its Alvin's pranks" Dave muttered to himself.  
Simon walked unnoticed into the bathroom, standing on a stool he looked over the counter into the mirror, he glanced up at Dave as he continued his grumbling

"I'm not even fourty yet bloody he-..." he glanced down at Simon just noticing he was there "...ck. Morning Simon, your up early got anything planned today?" Dave asked while preparing his morning shave

"I've been planning on finishing off a formula for a while i think I'll work on that today" covering his mouth to silence a yawn

"That sounds nice Simon what sort of formula is it? Also are your brothers still in bed? "

" I heard Alvin get up a while ago. It's a youth serum, I haven't quite perfected it yet but if my calculations are correct I only need one more ingredient and it should be completed" Simon answered adjusting his glasses "Youth serum huh...I could use some of that" Dave muttered while whipping the remaining shaving cream from his face.

" Well your just in luck I need a test subject" Simon said grinning as both Dave and himself starting walking down to the kitchen.

" I could have sworn it was right here" Simon fussed looking around the counter for the Formula

"Is this it?" Dave said while bending down to pick up an empty beaker and as he did he spotted a pile of clothes on the floor

"Yeah that's it I wonder how it ended up there?" Simon replied while frowning " More to the point why are Alvin's clothes on the floor, if I've told him once I've told him a thousand times pick his dirty clothes up"

Dave sighed while dramatically putting his fists on his hips. "That boy" he mumbled as he picks up all the clothes in one go. He turns and heads down to the basement where the washing machine is located with Simon running along his heels. Once in the basement Dave quickly opens the machine with one hand and stuffs the clothes in with the others. Once he closes the door and adds the powder Dave presses the on button and the machine rumbles to life. Dave then turns to Simon

"when you see Alv-" Dave stops talking spotting the horrified look on Simon's face, turning Dave looks behind him at the washing machine which was quickly filling up with water. Amongst the clothes and other various things in need of a wash, Dave spots a little face grinning from inside. His eyes go wide realizing his mistake, taking two wide steps to the machine Dave grabs the handle and begins tugging the door. It doesn't open. Frantically he begins tugging harder. It still doesn't now the machine is almost full up of water and the little face is no longer grinning, a frown replaced the smile. By now Dave is looking round for anything to break the door with. "Dave! Dave!" Simon begins yelling. Dave turns and see's Simon frantically pointing at the plug which is high above his head. Dave runs to the mains and yanks the cord from the socket. The washing machine ceases it's rumbling almost instantly. Both Dave and Simon run back to the front of the machine, Dave tugs the door open and water begins gushing out. Clothes begin falling out with the water all over the floor. Both get soaked by the continuing stream of water but neither care.

"Where is he" Dave yells in frustration while frantically picking up clothes and discarding then when he didn't find what he was looking for.

"Dave!" Simon shouts Dave turns his head and looks at Simon who's holding a wet shirt in one hand, Dave stands from his position on the floor and makes his way other to where Simon is kneeling. Quickly looking down Dave spots what he'd been looking for but is shocked by what he finds. There on the floor was Alvin, well a smaller version of Alvin, he was lying on a sock which was no bigger than he was. Both Dave and Simon look at each other in shock. " Alvin must have drank the youth serum.." Simon gasps Both look down again at the small thing on the floor, Alvin looks up at them with wide eyes. Suddenly Alvin begins to frown and whimper, he begins screaming at the top of his lungs, waving his arms around. Simon covers his ears trying to silence out the offending noise coming from Alvin's mouth.  
Dave quickly picks the soaking wet infant off the floor and cradles him in his arms "Shhhh it's okay, your okay" he soothes to the babe in his arms, noticing Alvin was beginning to shiver Dave cluches the boy closer to his chest.

Suddenly a clatter on footsteps was heard from the stairs as Theodore ran down the stairs to see what was the matter. "What's that sound" he yelles covering his ears" It's appears Alvin drank my youth serum but I never thought it would work this well, it was only meant to reverse the affects of aging by a couple of months a year at most"

"Well whatever you did reverse it " Dave shouted making the infant in his arms cry more "now" he lowered his voice to a whisper but the tone was still forceful.  
" I would Dave but it might be a little difficult with all this water everywhere" Simon said as he looked around at the damage, lucky his lab wasn't to affected by the water.

Dave sighed as he looked down at Alvin "well we'll figure out what to do after breakfast" Dave begins talking in a sing song voice"Now what are going to do with you Alvin hmmmm... I think we should dry you off first, yeah we should" Dave started bouncing the tot in his arms which seemed to quite Alvin down a bit. All three begin walking up the stairs to the upper floor, all thinking the same thing. What happens now.

* * *

To be continued...DUN DUN DUN! Told you it was kinda short. Did you like it? Tell me in the comments :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to Mahoganeyw7 for your review, even if it was just a couple words it encouraged me to carry on :)

So here's the next chapter

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing, nope not a thing.

* * *

 **Unexpected Changes Part 2**

While Simon heads to the kitchen to get something to eat, Dave heads off to the bathroom to dry Alvin off with Theodore following behind him. Once in the bathroom, Dave undresses his son before he grabs a towel and begins gently rubbing his son dry. "On second thought I think I'll wash him first, he was in a washing machine amongst dirty clothes," Dave thought.

Giving Alvin a smell, Dave judged that to be a very excellent idea. Holding Alvin in a one armed hold Dave turned the hot water tap on with his free hand. When the sink was halfway full Dave tested the water out with his elbow and places the chipmunk in the water. Alvin who'd had his eyes half closed opened them suddenly and begins screaming with all his might. Dave starts soothing the baby with soft shushing sounds and begins rubbing the soft fur. Theodore continues to stare at Alvin with a concerned face Dave noticing Theodore's face comes up with an idea

"Hey Theo could you whip something up for Alvin to eat while I find him something to wear, his clothes are far too big for him now and we can't have him in the nude, who knows how long it'll take Simon to finish that formula" he chuckled, hoping to lighten up the situation Theodores smile returned before he jumped off the stool he was standing on and made his way to the kitchen.

Dave signed before turning back to Alvin, who'd calmed down considerably and was beginning to test out his environment, he splashed one palm upon the water and watched the ripples in the water, liking this Alvin begins hitting the water with both hands. "I guess you like this water better than the cold water from the machine huh?" Alvin continued giggling and splashing, which Dave counted as a yes " How about we wash your hair" Dave said while grabbing the shampoo

* * *

Dave made it to the loft and while balancing Alvin who's wrapped in a towel on one shoulder, he pulled down the ladder which lead into the loft entrance. He began climbing being careful not to move the burden on his shoulder. Once up in the loft, Dave searched around until he found a box of old blankets in which he could place Alvin in while he searched the contents of the loft.

He searched through a couple of boxes until he came across what he'd been searching for. The box contained all three boy's old baby clothes. He shifted through the pile picking out all of Alvin's old outfits including his old pacifiers, some unused nappies, and several other bits. He began searching around for one more item which he found fairly quickly. It was an old wooden crib, it hardly went past his hip and seemed easy enough to carry, so he packed all the items into the crib. Walking back over to Alvin who was contently sucking his fist staring at a spot on the ceiling and Dave gently picked him up, he breathed in the unique smell of him and it brought back memories of past years where all his boys were small enough to fit into the palm of his hand.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Theodore who called up from the bottom of the ladder saying the food was done. Dave began descending the ladder with Alvin placed firmly on his shoulder.

"Theodore could you hold Alvin while I grab some things from the loft"

Theodore hesitated before Dave handed him older brother " Careful" Dave whispered " hold his head up" before he let go. Staring at the two contently Dave smiled before going back up into the darkened space in the ceiling Theodore just stared at his sibling before whispering " I guess this makes me the older brother now huh, don't worry I'll look after you"

Theodore looked up at Dave began carefully stepping down the ladder with his found treasures. Once Dave was on solid ground, he picked out a few things from the crib "Right! Let's get Alvin dressed first before we can get some breakfast" he said while dusting his hands. Dave indicated Theodore should follow him to the bedroom. Once there Dave placed the clothes on the bed and took Alvin from Theodore's arms. Dave placed Alvin on the bed and began getting him dressed starting with the nappy and finishing off with a red and white striped shirt and some dungarees.

"There now isn't that better", Dave said while ticking Alvin's tummy getting a tiny chuckle out of him.

"Can we get food now" Theodore whined while pulling on Dave's leg

"Sure" Dave smiled down at his son who was still yanking at his trousers. Picking up Alvin, Dave and Theodore made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

Simon was already eating some toast when the trio made it down. Dave gave Simon a questioning look "How long do you think it'll take to finish the formula Simon"

"I'm not sure it could take days or even weeks but it's unlikely I'll find a cure before school tomorrow"

"School"Dave muttered out loud placing his palm on his forehead. Shaking his head he sighed " Well concentrate on today if it comes down to Alvin being a baby still by tomorrow morning I'll just tell the teacher he's ill...or something"

"But Dave that's lying" Theodore exclaimed with wide eyes

"I know that Theo but we can't send Alvin to school like this, so there isn't much else we can do" Dave looked down at Theodore while soothing his hair

"I guess your right Dave" Theodore looked uncertain for a moment before looking up at his father's smiling face, feeling more reassured Theodore grins back. Alvin began to fuss and suck on Dave's shirt indicating he was hungry. Dave patted the infant on his back and began humming lightly in his ear.

"Right where's this food you made Theo," Dave asked looking but only spotting a plate of sandwiches on the counter top"Here

"Here Dave," Theodore said as he grabbed the plate from the counter "I made these" he held the sandwiches out for his father's inspection

"Well these are fine for you and me but what's Alvin going to eat" Dave chuckled. Simon caught on and stifled a laugh as well. Theodore looked at them both in confusion and wondered if they were making fun of him somehow.

Dave realized Theodore was getting upset so he crouched down on his knees and turned Alvin around so his face was in front of his brothers, he the proceeded to lift Alvin's top gum.

"Ohhhhhhhh" Theodore exclaimed and chuckled finally understanding the joke" He's got no teeth"Dave stood back up with Alvin in his arms cradling him gently

"Maybe we can make some mashed up fruit for him, it might be easier on his tummy"

Half an hour later everyone had eaten though half of Alvin's breakfast was on his face, the floor and on Dave's shirt. Alvin began rubbing his eyes with his doll-sized fists

"I think someone's tired," Simon said while Theodore eyed the remaining scraps of food in Alvin's bowl. Simon hopped off his chair "I'll get started on the formula"

"You can't work in the basement, Simon, you can work at the dining room table as long as you clean up after" Dave stated with a smile

"I guess that's better than working in a water filled basement," Simon said in thought "Thanks, Dave," Simon said while running out the room

"Good luck" both Dave and Theodore shouted. Dave picked up Alvin and glanced at Theodore " You can have the rest of the food, I doubt Alvin's going to eat it" Dave and Theodore glanced at Alvin to see he was asleep on his father's shoulder with his thumb in his mouth. Theodore began digging into the scraps while Dave took Alvin upstairs to put him to bed.

Dave pushed the crib that he'd left in the hallway into his own bedroom. He checked his son's diaper which was thankfully empty and placed him into the crib covering him up with a blanket. Dave took a moment to admire the way his son was sleeping, he looked so content, Dave reached out a hand to stroke his son's hair. The father hadn't realized how much he'd missed his sons being so tiny and vulnerable, not that he wasn't proud of how far they'd come but sometimes you forget what it's like to hold a life so small and fragile in the palm of your hand. With one final caress, Dave drew the curtains closed and quietly slipped out the door.

* * *

In the dead of night, there was a very different vibe in the air, the two boys were trying to sleep while their father paced around his own room trying to soothe the infant in his arms. He had tried all sorts of old songs, goofy faces and he even attempted to reason with the baby but to no avail.

Dave sat back dejectedly in an old rocking chair, Alvin clutched to his chest. He rocked back and forth rubbing Alvin on the back " This is more tiring than working late nights at the studio huh trouble" Dave murmured glancing down at the chipmunk lying on his chest, Alvin's sobbing quietened down as stared up at Dave with wide eyes and innocently grinned while grabbing a piece of Dave's hair.

"Like a moth to a flame, as soon as you hear the word trouble, your up to no good" Dave said while attempting to untangle Alvin's hand from his hair "I think it's time we both got some sleep hmm" Alvin just stared with half closed eyes for a moment before his head dropped onto his father's chest. Dave slowly stood up, careful not to wake his sleeping son and placed him in the crib, tucking him in. Dave glanced at the clock and realized it was nearly three in the morning. With a stretch and a yawn Dave made his way to his bed.

* * *

Dave woke with a start, glancing downwards he saw Simon and Theodore staring up at him Simon had his arms on his hips and did not look at all pleased

"Dave we're late for school!"

"Yeah Dave we're late for school," Theodore said while trying to copy his older brothers pose

"Wha- *YAWN* what time is it?" Dave searched round for his clock and realized they only had ten minutes to get out the door before the boys would be late. Dave jumped out of bed and started getting ready.

"Right you boys get your bags, I'll sort out Alvin. Go quickly" the three of them began getting ready as fast as possible and within 5 minutes they were outside the car.

"Okay boys into the car"

Simon and Theodore clambered into the car but Dave realized one problem. He didn't have a car seat for Alvin. Quickly he handed Alvin to Simon and ran back inside to find an old car seat that he knew was somewhere.

Simon stared down at distaste at his brother " You better not throw up on me Alvin or so help me..."

Alvin just stared up at Simon before grabbing his glasses and began chewing on the ends, Simon snatched the glasses back giving Alvin a glaring look "if you hadn't drunk my formula in the first place you wouldn't be a baby right now and we wouldn't be late for school". Alvin's eyes began to water and he started to frown, quickly Theodore snatched the infant from Simon's lap and cuddled him.

"He doesn't understand Simon why'd you have to yell at him," Theodore said while attempting to sooth his brother

Simon sighed dramatically "Well he wasn't a baby when he drank my formula, he shouldn't touch other people's things!"

After a few minutes of silence apart from Alvin making typical baby noises, Dave ran back to the car with the car seat in his arms. Quickly he placed it in the back seat of the car and began strapping Alvin in, for a few minutes he struggled, trying to grasp the memory of how he used to strap the boys in, he remembered he had difficulty back them too. Soon he got the grips of the car seat and in no time they were on the road on their way to school.

Dave glanced in the rearview mirror and gave two of the boy's serious eyes " Boys I think it's best we don't mention anything about Alvin okay? if anyone asks he's ill today"

"Not even the chippets?" Theodore asked

"No Theodore, I don't think that's a good idea. I think it's best it stays between the three of us, okay?"

"Yes Dave" both boys answered Just as Dave parked the car, a friend of Theodore's ran up to the car

"Hey Theodore can I borrow- hey I didn't know you had a little brother!"

The friend called over another friend and asked whether they knew and soon a whole group of students were cooing through the window at Alvin. All to soon the bell went off and the students disbursed from the pavement. "Well so much for keeping a low profile" Dave muttered. The boys began hopping out the car waving at Dave and ran into the school. " I guess it's just you and me now huh" Alvin just blinked and began sucking on his foot. " I guess we should get you something to eat" Alvin's reply was just a gurgle which Dave counted as a yes.

* * *

Both Simon and Theodore slid into their seats second before the teacher came in the classroom, both signed with relief. Suddenly Simon felt something hit him in the back of the head, figuring it was another student messing around he chose to ignore it.

Not even ten seconds pass when his head is assaulted again with an unknown object, getting fed up Simon turns and glares behind him, looking around he sees Brittany tearing another scrap of paper from her notebook. Before Brittney could throw another wad of paper she notices Simon glaring at her.

"Where's Alvin" she silently mouths Simon, not being very good at lying shrugs his shoulders and turns around before Brittney can question him further. For the next few minutes, Simon's head is assaulted by bits of paper from Brittany after a few minutes it stops, Simon lets out a sigh knowing Brittany had probably given up...for now.

* * *

As soon as the bell for lunch rang Simon grabs Theodore's arm and runs out the classroom but his rush was in vain since the chipsets didn't have Theodore dragging them down the girls catch up with the two Seville boys. Both boys stop as the three girls stand in their way, Theodore just stands next to his brother rubbing his arm and looking confused.

"Hey, what gives" Brittney yelled placing both hands on her hips. Simon stuttered remembering his promise to Dave, Brittany carried on "Where's Alvin? And what's this rumor about you having a little brother?"

"Well..uh" Simon adjusted his glasses looking anywhere but at Brittany. Brittany began tapping her foot and moved her arms so they folded across her chest. Her sisters stood behind her looking confused.

"I heard from Chloe who heard from Josh who heard from Amy that you came to school with a baby in your car, spill it, Seville!" Putting two and two togeather Jeanette gasps from behind her sister, everyone turned and stared at her

"What is it, Jeanette?" Eleanor questioned

"Yeah, what do you know" Brittany eyed her sister glaringly.

"Simon...Alvin didn't drink the youth serum we were working on...did he" Jeanette stuttered Everyone turned and looked at Simon again

"Youth Serum? What Youth Serum?" Brittany yelled becoming angry.

"Uh.." Simon began before he was interrupted by Theodore's yelling

"Simon made a youth serum and somehow Alvin drank it and now he's a baby and he can't come to school and Dave said we have to say Alvin's ill cause he doesn't want anyone finding out!" Theodore's face went suddenly red as looked around at the shocked faces.

"Nice work Theo" Simon grumbled elbowing his brother in the side

"Alvin's a baby!" Two of the Chippets yelled as the third with glasses signed

"He didn't drink all of it did he?" Jeanette questioned and signed again sadly as Simon nodded

"Again Alvin's a baby?! Your kidding right?" Brittany Laughed

"Sadly no" Simon stated not looking amused in the slightest Brittany and Eleanor looked at each other and back at the boys

"Prove it," they both said.

* * *

By 3:30 that afternoon Dave lay exhausted on the couch with Alvin tucked in the crook of his arm, it had been a long and tiring day for both parties. Dave's phone went off waking both Alvin and Dave up. Alvin began to cry, his screaming getting louder, Dave quickly sat up and began to make hushing noises in his ear soon the screaming became whimpering and then just hiccups. As soon as Alvin was quite Dave answered the phone "Hello" Dave groggily asked

"Dave are you coming to pick us up from school" Theodore whined from the other end Dave glanced at the clock and saw school was out at least 30 minutes ago

"Oh Gosh! I'm sorry, I'll be there as soon as I can" quickly Dave hung up and rushed out the door with Alvin in his arms bouncing along.

Quickly Dave drove down the street where the school building was and saw his two sons sitting on the edge of the pavement with their elbows on their laps and their hands resting on the chins. As soon as they saw Dave's car they jumped up and grabbed their bags. " Fellas I'm sorry I'm so late, it's just-"

"Alvin" both Simon and Theodore said in union as they both got into the car

"Dave I'll get to work on the formula when I get home and you never know this time tomorrow we can have our annoying loudmouthed brother back. Wow, I can't believe I just said that"

* * *

Back at home a few hours later Simon emerged from the dining room shouting in excitement" Dave! Theodore! I've done it! I've done it!

"Simon not so loud I just put Alvin to-" Aloud cry sounded from upstairs

"Don't worry Dave, soon you won't have to deal with Alvin anymore, well baby Alvin that is" Simon said excitedly

" That's great Simon, I'll go and get him now"

Before Dave could even make it to the stairs Theodore arrived at the bottom of the stairs with a grumpy Alvin in his arms

"Hey is that the formula? Have you done it?"

"Well we'll just have to see," Simon said as he started to tip the orange looking drink into Alvin's mouth All three occupants in the room held their breath as Alvin's eyes went wide and all was silent but that silence was interrupted by a loud belch which erupted from Alvin's mouth. He giggled and began reaching for Dave, all the occupants let out huge sighs. Dave took Alvin from Theodore's arms and gave Simon a small smile " it's not the end of the world, I'm sure you'll get it next time"

"I don't know what I did wrong" Simon Stuttered, he began ticking off all the ingredients on his hands.

"Look leave it for tonight, you'll get it I know you will" Dave ruffled Simon's hair as he passed him "Say how about we have a movie night"

Theodore gasped "Can we have popcorn?"

Dave nodded "You can have all the popcorn you want Theodore" "Yay" the chipmunk squealed jumping up and down with joy, his happiness even spread to Simon who brightened up at the prospect of spending an evening with his family.

* * *

So what did you think? Give me a review and tell me :)

Next Chapter- Alvin goes missing! Where is he and who has him! Stay tuned for the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys, this is the last chapter of Unexpected Changes, I hope you enjoy. Again I don't own anything

* * *

 **Unexpected Changes part 3**

The sun had not yet set in the distance as three young girls made their way to the front door

" Brittany, are you sure we should be doing this"

" Shhhh Jeanette...we're only here to see if what Theodore said is true," Brittany said pushing her sister forward

"Theodore isn't a liar Britt" Eleanore whispered as the three made it to the window of the house.

"I know Eleanor, we're just looking okay"

The other two girls nodded as Brittany peaked through the window "Their asleep" Brittany muttered as she turned to her sisters

"I guess we should go home," Jeanette said signing with relief

Brittany grabbed her sister's arm and tugged her towards the front door " Oh no you don't, we haven't seen Alvin yet and I'm not leaving till I do!"

" I was afraid you'd say that" Jeanette mumbled as her sister dragged her.

"Right how do we get in" Brittany began pushing on the front door but appeared to be locked. " Hmm... we'll need rope and a mirror"

"Or we could go through this open window" Eleanore whispered

" I knew that...I was testing you" Brittany embarrassingly said while following her sisters through the window

Once inside the girls tiptoed into the living room, there was darkness apart from the TV which shone light onto the sleeping occupants and the three girls. On the couch slept Dave, Simon, and Theodore. Dave was asleep in the middle with arms around both boys. Simon slept on his right, with his glasses hanging off his nose. Theodore slept on Dave's left, a big bowl of popcorn sat on his lap.

" What now Britt-" Elenore began

" What was that" Brittany whispered cutting Elenore off

" I don't hear anything, Brittany I think we should get out if here before they wake up"

"Quite Jeanette" Brittany said as she crept to a dark corner of the room.

Hearing a gasp from their sister both Elenore and Jeanette ran to where they're sister had gone, as the two sisters approached Brittany, they heard a small whining sound from a small pram

"So it's true..!" Brittany exclaimed while waving her hand in front of Alvin's face

"I told you Theodore wasn't a liar Britt" Elenore lightly scolded while peaking in the pram. Alvin liking all the attention he was getting waved arms around and began kicking his legs. Brittany and Eleanor cooed as Alvin began gurgling. Jeanette stood watching the occupants on the couch in case they woke up.

"Let's take him for a walk" Brittany suddenly said while grabbing the handle bars of the pram and pushing it towards the door

Both Elenore and Jeanette's eyes widened as they rushed towards Brittany. "No Brittany, we'll get in trouble" Jeanette whispered frantically, praying she could persuade her sister to change her mind.

"Don't worry guys, we'll be back before they wake up"

Jeanette and Eleanor groaned as they followed their sister out the door, both knowing they'll regret this.

* * *

Dave slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the tv "So much for watching a movie" Dave thought as he glanced down at his two sleeping sons. Yawning Dave carefully untangled his arms from around his son's shoulders, glancing at the clock Dave realized it was nearing the boy's bedtime. "Fellas it time for bed," Dave said while covering another yawn, he was hoping to get an early night since Alvin had kept him up the past few shook the boys on the shoulders gently waking them both.

"What time is it" Simon sleepily yawned while getting to his feet

"Time for bed, now go upstairs and get ready, I'll be up in a minute I just need to get Alv-" Dave stood speechless in the corner of the room, staring at the spot where the pram used to be. Dave's mouth went dry and his eyes darted around frantically.

"What's wrong Dave," Theodore asked noticing the suddenly shocked expression on his father's face

"Dave..." Simon began

"Boys...where's your brother... where's Alvin"

"Gee I don't know Dave, maybe he went for a walk" Theodore exclaimed while munching on the leftover popcorn.

"Theodore he can't even walk yet plus he was in a pram, wherever he's gone the prams probably gone with him," Simon said while rubbing his glasses. Dave ran out the room hoping to spot his lost son, turning in the hallway he noticed the front door was slightly ajar. "He's been kidnapped, someone came in and took him" Dave cried before running outside and looking around hoping to see his son. "Where is he! where is he!" running back inside Dave yelled "I'm going to call the police you boy's stay inside and don't move" he picked up the phone but before he could ring 911 the phone rang, he quickly answered it thinking it was the kidnappers. Both chipmunks gathered around Dave's legs trying to listen.

"Hello"

"David! Is that you" an elderly voice sounded through the phone

"I'm sorry Miss Miller I have to ring the police Alvin's gone missi-" Dave stuttered wanting to hang up

"Ring the police! No dear, Alvin's here"

"What! Why's he there?! How'd he end up there"

"Well, I was watching my weekly tv program, oh it was so romantic-"

"Miss Miller..." Dave signed wrapping the phone line around his finger.

"Oh sorry dear, well my program had just finished so I went to check on the girls and so I go up the stairs. As usual, their giggling away in their bedroom, you know the usual noises you'd hear"

"Yeah..." Dave said getting a little impatient

"Well before got to the room, I hear an unfamiliar sound, a crying baby to be exact. So I open the door and what do I see, the three girls and a baby. Well, I question them and they tell me everything. I'll get them to bring Alvin right over " Miss Miller says

" Thank God" Dave mutters under his breath "No, it's fine I'll come over right now, see you soon" Dave hangs up the phone and signs with utter relief

"Where you going, Dave"

"Why are you going to see Miss Miller?"

Dave looks down to where the two little voices came from "that was Miss Miller on the phone, she says Alvin's at her house"

"So Alvin did go for a walk" smiled Theodore thinking he was right all along

Dave ruffled his son's hair "No Theo, the chippets came and took him, I'm going to go and pick him up now, you boys stay here I'll be back in a few minutes"

* * *

Arriving at Miss Millers Dave ran up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened up and Miss Miller stuck her head out "David! It's so lovely to see you, come in come in. The girls are just in here" Dave followed Miss Miller into a very cluttered living room, looking around he spotted Alvin lying on an old rug. Running over as quickly as he could Dave scooped the baby into his arms and cuddled him to his chest "I missed you" Dave whispered while closing his eyes and putting his chin on Alvin's head. He stood like this for a minute before giving his son a kiss before holding Alvin at arm's length and looking him over, he was wearing a princesses dress and his face was smothered in makeup. Holding Alvin to his shoulder again Dave looked down at the three girls who were sitting on the couch hanging their heads.

"Girls...don't you have something to say to Dave" Miss Miller prompted while walking over and sitting next to the girls.

"We're sorry Dave," all three said in union

" It's okay girls, no harm done but you realise how serious this could have gotten. I was about to call the police"

"We understand Dave," Jeannette said looking up at Dave "we should have asked you first"

"It's fine, no one was hurt" Dave smiled before turning to Miss Miller "I better be going, I told the boys I wouldn't be long. By the way girls, how did you find out Alvin was a baby"

"Well..." Brittney began.

* * *

As Dave pushed the pram through the front door both Simon and Theodore ran to meet him

"You found him, what happened to his face ?" Theodore yelled watching his father take Alvin out the pram

"And why is he wearing a princesses dress" Simon questioned cocking his head.

"It seemed that the girls came in here trying to find proof that Alvin was actually a baby and decided to take him back to they're house to play mummy's and baby. Apparently, you both told them about Alvin when I told you not to" Dave said feeling slightly annoyed " This is why I didn't want anyone knowing, this could have become more serious boys you realise that" Dave watched as both boys looked at the floor, avoiding eye contract.

"I'm sorry Dave, we didn't mean to" Theodore began sniffing and wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve.

" Yeah Dave we're sorry," Simon said feeling a little guilty about how the situation ended up.

Sighing Dave smiled down at his boys, before putting Alvin back in the pram "Come here boys" Dave knelt on the floor which prompted both Simon and Theodore to run into his arms. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Alvin began making whimpering noises. "Right you boys go upstairs and get your PJs on, I'll be in to tuck you in soon" Dave watched as both boys raced up the stairs before turning and picking Alvin up from the pram "Right you let's get this gunk off your face and put you into something more comfortable"

Dave sat in his bed with all three of his boys around him. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore had fallen asleep not long after Dave had started reading them a story. Dave smiled down at Simon who was sleeping on his left before turning to his right where Theodore was snuggled up to his side. Finally, Dave looked down at Alvin who was on his chest, making cute squeaking noises in his sleep, Dave signed in contentment "No matter what happens, even if you stay a baby Alvin. I'm glad we're together and that's all that matters" he whispers down to his son before turning the lamp off and listening to his son's snores before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Dave slowly opened his eyes to bright light streaming through the window, glancing down he notices Simon and Theodore are still asleep. Feeling strangely rested Dave sits there a moment before opening his eyes wide "Alvin!" He yells before searching the bed before looking around the floor. Both Simon and Theodore wake up while Dave is searching the floor.

"Whats wrong Dave?" Simon mumbles

"Alvin's gone! Again!" Dave yelled while frantically searching the room

"Maybe the chippets took him again," Theodore said still half sleep

Suddenly the fire alarm goes off from downstairs, all three look at each over before scrambling out the room to see what's going on downstairs. Dave reaches the kitchen first, shocked he looks around there's food everywhere and right in the middle of the chaos is Alvin sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Theodore's first to react, ignoring the mess he runs straight to Alvin and hugs he round the waist " I missed you"

"I haven't gone anywhere, Theo" Alvin says while gasping for breath "if you don't mind I'm really hungry, so could you release me" straight after Theodore releases Alvin, Simon gives Alvin a brief hug of his own "I hate to admit it Alvin but I sorta missed you" Simon says after releasing Alvin

Alvin narrows his eyes " I haven't gone anywhere, now please leave me so I can eat my-" before he can finish his rant Dave gives him a gentle hug but stays silent, after a minute Alvin speaks up "Err Dave...could you.."

"Oh sure Alvin," Dave says stepping back wiping his eyes. Dave, Simon, and Theodore all just stand a moment appreciating that everything was back to normal.

* * *

Late that night Dave sat in bed holding one of Alvin's baby shirts, he brought it to his nose and breathed in the baby smell. Don't get him wrong was happy that Alvin was back to normal but a small part of him would miss Alvin begin a baby again. Suddenly a knock sounds at his bedroom door, quickly he places the shirt underneath his pillow before clearing his throat "Come in"

Slowly the door opens to reveal Alvin in his PJs "hey what are you doing up" Dave says softly, he parts the bed and Alvin climbs up

"I wanted to wait till Simon and Theodore were asleep before I said this I just want to say...thank you" Alvin stutters while looking down at his arms

"Thank you for what Alvin," Dave said gently while putting his arm around his son's shoulders. Alvin sighs before replying

"I remember everything, Dave"

"Everything?" Dave said knowing where this was going

"Yeah everything, all the baby stuff. Even the part where the chippets...dressed me up" Alvin shudders "So yeah thank you Dave" Alvin quickly hops off the bed and quickly makes his way to the door but before he can pull the door open, Dave's voice stops him

"Hey Alvin, do you...wanna sleep in my bed tonight?"

Alvin turns slowly, a small grin graces his face before he runs and jumps into the bed next to Dave. After tucking his son in Dave turns the lights off

Both lie in the darkness for a few moments, reliving the last few days in their heads

"Dave.." Alvin whispers in the darkness

"Yes Alvin" Dave replies

"I..love you" Alvin mutters

"I love you too son" Dave smiles in the darkness before closing his eyes

"One more thing Dave...could you not mention any of this to Simon and Theodore"

"Don't worry Alvin...I won't"

* * *

End

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
